<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Drunk Dials by FollowMyLead</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29114223">Drunk Dials</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FollowMyLead/pseuds/FollowMyLead'>FollowMyLead</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>New Girl (TV 2011)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drunken Confessions, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Mutual Pining, Post-Break Up</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:21:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,358</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29114223</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FollowMyLead/pseuds/FollowMyLead</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>At first, the drunk calls were pretty consistent. Jess could expect them at least once a week. She didn’t know when it would be, but whenever the phone rang anytime past midnight, she knew who it was.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jessica Day/Nick Miller, Jessica Day/Ryan Geauxinue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Drunk Dials</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This came out of nowhere.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At first, the drunk calls were pretty consistent. Jess could expect them at least once a week. She didn’t know when it would be, but whenever the phone rang anytime past midnight, she knew who it was. Sometimes, she’d pick up just to make sure that he was safe; other times, she forced herself to let it ring.</p><p>The breakup was too much to bear for either of them, so Jess did what she thought was best for everyone, and moved out of the loft. It wasn’t any easier on her than Nick. For the first few weeks, she spent most of her nights crying herself to sleep. His calls never helped. But sometimes, she would let herself pick them up just to hear the sound of his voice, only to regret it the moment they hung up.</p><p>As the year went on, the intoxicated dials became less frequent. They only came about every other month. In some twisted way, she was relieved when they did, because it meant that a part of him still cared. That is until she eventually went four months without getting anything from him. It started making sense when Schmidt informed her that he got a new girlfriend. So that became her que to move on, too.</p><p>Not long after, she met the handsome new teacher, Ryan. She warned him that she was just getting over a breakup, but he said he’d be patient. And he was. What turned into dinners once a week, became breakfasts almost every morning. The weeks without any late-night calls from Nick told her that he was still happy in his new relationship. Sometimes that thought stung, but Ryan helped keep her distracted.</p><p>One night, the obnoxious ringing broke her sleep a little past two in the morning. With her boyfriend’s arm wrapped around her, she slowly reached to check the intruder on her phone. It was no other than Nick Miller’s picture. Jess’s first instinct was to silence it and turn back over into Ryan’s warm embrace. But a deeper feeling that gnawed in her chest compelled her to answer it.</p><p>While she was struggling to wiggle out of his embrace without waking him, the ringing stopped. Her stomach sank; she thought she missed her chance. She should have known that a drunk Nick Miller leaves multiple messages at a time. So when the ringer went off again, she quickly pulled on her robe and slid out of the bedroom. She settled on the couch and answered, keeping her voice at a low so not to alert her boyfriend.</p><p>“Nick? Are you okay?”</p><p>“Jess!” There’s a long pause as she waits for him to proceed. “What can I do for ya, Jess?”</p><p>She might’ve been annoyed by anyone else for not having a reason to call this late, but his drunken slur made it too amusing for her. “You called me.”</p><p>“I did? Oh. Well welcome aboard the S.S Miller- party of one.”</p><p>“Are you at home, sailor?”</p><p>He hiccups. “Uh, yup! Just me hanging out here at home. In the loft. Where you used to live.” His mood quickly takes a downturn. “Remember when you used to live here, Jess?”</p><p>The pain in his voice causes her chest to tighten and her throat dries up. She has to take a deep breath before she can muster an answer.</p><p>“Yeah, I remember. We had some good times in there.” She didn’t mean for it to sound exclusive to her and Nick. She had a blast with everyone that lived there, but somehow the best memories she has in the loft are with Nick.</p><p>“Yeah.” There’s another long pause. “I broke up with the girl- well actually she broke up with me… Another one bites the dust.”</p><p>“You’re gonna be okay, Nick. If she couldn’t see how amazing you are, then she didn’t deserve you. And look at it this way: you’re one person closer to finding the one you’re gonna marry.”</p><p>Silence. She was beginning to think he fell asleep until she heard him clear his throat.</p><p>“It’s nice to hear your voice, Jess. Thank you for calling.”</p><p>She giggles and bids him goodnight. Though, she doesn’t hang up first. Once he finally does, she walks back to the bed where her boyfriend is still asleep, his arm waiting to wrap back around her small frame.</p><p>----</p><p>She doesn’t hear from Nick for a while after that. Winston told her he isn’t seeing anybody, and she figures he’s just in a better place now.</p><p>So she decides to move forward too. A month before the one-year date of their breakup, she moves in with Ryan. It seems like a no-brainer; they work well as a team, and he wants everything she wants in the future. On move in day, she has some anxiety, but she just figures they are normal jitters even though a part of her questions why she didn’t feel this way when she moved in with Nick. She convinces herself that it’s because she only moved across the hall.</p><p>She’s been living with Ryan for a month now and things are going smoothly. They carpool to work, they rarely disagree, and they share stories about their school day over dinner<b>. </b>It’s sweet, domestic bliss. She hasn’t gotten a call from Nick, so at this point, she assumes Schmidt told him about their new phase.</p><p>Jess is at home reading when she gets his call. She sees his photo then glances at the time. It’s barely six o’clock. Ryan had to stay late at school, so she stays where she’s cozily tucked in on their couch.</p><p>“Hey Miller.”</p><p>Silence.</p><p>“Nick Miller?”</p><p>Nothing.</p><p>She figures it was a butt dial and goes to hang up, but stops when she hears a break in his voice. He sniffles like he’s been crying, but that’s crazy- Nick Miller doesn’t cry.</p><p>“Jessica.”</p><p>Although she can almost always expect Drunk Nick when he calls, she’s still surprised to hear his slurred tongue. It’s only an hour past five. Even though he does what he wants, when he wants, he normally waits until the late hours to get his binge drinking started.</p><p>“Is everything alright?”</p><p>“Did you know that we broke up a year ago today? Exactly one year ago, I was a goddamned idiot and I let you go.”</p><p>Based on his aggression and the sadness in his tone, this wasn’t the sound of a few beers talking. Jess can tell he was already hitting the hard stuff. Before she can respond, he continues.</p><p>“And I was gonna fight to get you back, but every time I went for it, I thought you were better off without me. Because you’re Jessica Day. And you deserve way more than a loser like me. You deserve Roy. But if you ask me, he doesn’t deserve you, cause nobody on this planet- and maybe even Mars- would deserve you. You’re so fucking special Jess. You’re the greatest person alive! And don’t you ever forget it.</p><p>“Nick, I-“</p><p>“Anyway, call me back when you get this message. Beep!” And just like that, he hangs up.</p><p>Jess is at a complete loss for words. A few tears fall and she wipes them as quickly as they came. She texts Schmidt and Winston to check on him, then turns off her phone.</p><p>Somehow, she ends up crying on the shower floor. Jess knew today was the one-year mark and she fought all day to try to ignore the fact. She tried to keep herself preoccupied at school, but it hardly seemed effective. When she got home, she read her favorite book to lose herself in that world instead. It was working for a while until she got his call. Jess couldn’t really be sure why she was so upset. She convinced herself all year that Nick was moving on and so she worked to as well. She thought all those feelings for him were resolved and she was happier with Ryan. So why can’t she shake that call?</p><p>Jess goes to bed early that night, telling Ryan she doesn’t feel well. “It’s probably nothing, just a stomach bug.” When she sleeps, she replays that day, but this time, with her and Nick’s happy ending.</p><p>----</p><p>Jess had half-expected to get some sort of call the night of her and Ryan’s engagement party. Cece, Schmidt and Winston were there, and he was invited too, so she knew that he heard about it. But she slept uninterrupted that night. Then when the invitations were sent out, she spent that whole week wondering if tonight would be the night she heard his voice.</p><p>It’s been seven months since he called her about their breakup. The others would just say he’s doing well, but wouldn’t give any more detail whenever she asked about him.</p><p>The thing is, it’s not like she <em>wants </em>him to call. She wants Nick to be happy, because he deserves a lifetime’s worth. But when she wakes up with no missed calls, there’s a tiny part of her that’s disappointed. And then she gets more frustrated with herself, because she knows she’s not supposed to be thinking of him. The kind, sweet, caring man next to her is the one that should be occupying her mind all of the time.</p><p>As the wedding grows closer and closer, she finally accepts that she might never hear from him again. Those are the repercussions of wanting too much and letting him go.</p><p>A week before the wedding, Jess is up late one night pouring over the details, triple checking that each one is right. She would tell anyone who asked that it’s just her need to control, but deep down, she knows it’s nerves. She just isn’t sure if it’s the good kind or bad kind.</p><p>While she’s reviewing the menu for the fourth time, her phone vibrates on the dining room table. It’s 2:30 a.m. There’s only one person that would call this late. Jess knows that phone calls from your ex are never a good idea- let alone a week before your wedding- but there’s this force that she blames on the universe for never being able to ignore his.</p><p>She takes a deep breath and waits for his jumbled words.</p><p>“Jess?”</p><p>His voice is completely normal. Granted, he only said one thing, but you don’t know Nicholas Miller for this long without knowing his sober voice and drunk voice.</p><p>“Umm, hi Nick?”</p><p>He lightly chuckles on the other end. “I know, it’s a shock- Sober Nick.”</p><p>She lets out a small laugh, but doesn’t know how to continue.</p><p>“So how are ya?”</p><p>“I’m okay. No I’m- I’m....great.” She hopes it was more convincing than it sounded.</p><p>“Great.”</p><p>“So what’s up-“</p><p>“So listen-“</p><p>There’s an awkward laugh and then another short pause.</p><p>“I’m calling to apologize. All those times I called you, I never considered how that was making you feel. Even though, I was normally drunk and could barely feel my own head, but that’s no excuse. I guess... I guess I just wanted to hear your voice; I just figured you never cared if I called back then.”</p><p>“Why do you think I always picked up? I always cared Nick.” Jess says softly, hoping her sincerity is getting through.</p><p>For a moment, Nick is at a loss of words. His heart swells at the thought and a small smile finds his face. He realizes, in this moment, how truly happy he is for her. Whether it’s him, or Ryan or Outside Dave, Jess should be with the one person that makes her feel the way she makes him feel. Because no matter who she’s with, she will always be Jess- caring, loyal, sweet Jess.</p><p>“You still there?”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah I’m here. I just want you to know how happy I am for you. You deserve all the love in the world.”</p><p>Jess is both disappointed and relieved at his declare. So she says the only thing she can think of while ignoring the twirling in her gut, “Thank you, Miller.”</p><p>“Anytime, Day.”</p><p>There’s another brief pause. Neither of them wants to hang up the phone. They search for something, anything to say.</p><p>“Oh, and I just want you to know that you don’t have to deal with my annoying, inebriated calls anymore. Winston got me this app where I can tell it I’m on ‘drunk mode’ and it doesn’t let me make any calls. So, something to look forward to!” He jokes.</p><p>Except Jess doesn’t laugh. All at once, everything is hitting her that, unless he comes around to their hangouts, which he hasn’t in the past year, she won’t hear from him again. She’s marrying Ryan. Her and Nick will never be a “maybe” or “could be” anymore; they’d be just a “has been.” One of best friendships she’s ever had will dissolve, and she doesn’t know if she’s ready for that.</p><p>“Jess? Did I lose ya? Damn, you pay twenty dollars for cell service and this is the shit I get.”</p><p>She laughs, “I’m here. You know twenty dollars isn’t going to get you much.”</p><p>“I know. But it’s as good as it’s gonna get.” And suddenly she doesn’t think he’s talking about his cell service anymore.</p><p>“Well, I guess I better save some minutes for the rest of the month. I should let you go get your beauty sleep.”</p><p>“Right. Goodnight, Nick.”</p><p>“Goodbye, Jess.”</p><p>----</p><p>Nick’s woken by the perky ringtone that’s supposed to be fun, but instead makes him want to throw is against the wall. He grabs the phone off his nightstand and squints at the time. Nine thirty a.m. It’s from a number he doesn’t recognize, but the Los Angeles area code makes him think it could be Schmidt. He is the only one that would call this early. He grunts and answers with a huff.</p><p>“Schmidt, I said don’t bother me in Chicago.”</p><p>Two days before the wedding, Nick couldn’t bear to be in the same state while the love of his life married someone else. He packed a bag, booked a flight and told the guys he was going to spend some time at his mom’s. He thought it would be a chance to clear his head and figure out what he wants. He hasn’t quite figured out what he wants, but each day gets a little easier.</p><p>“Oh no, is your mom okay?”</p><p>Nick has to do a double take at his phone. It wasn’t Jess’s number, but her voice was unmistakable.</p><p>“Jess?”</p><p>“Yeah...hey, Miller.”</p><p>“Hey Da- I mean, Geauxinue.”</p><p>There’s a brief pause before they start laughing with each other. “Yeah that felt weird to say.” I take that back.”</p><p>“You didn’t answer my question. Is your mom okay?”</p><p>“Yeah. She’s great. She hasn’t left me alone since I got here, but that’s what I get for moving across the country.”</p><p>“Good.”</p><p>“Sooo, what’s up Jess? Aren’t you supposed to be on your honeymoon?” He tried to say it without sounding too harsh, but there was a part of him that was irritated she was calling him while on a love-vacation with another man.</p><p>She huffs. “Well I’m supposed to be, but there’s this jerk who wouldn’t stop calling me-“</p><p>“Jess I told you I was sorry-“</p><p>“I’m not finished. Every time he called, I realized more and more how much I missed him and how stupid I was for letting him go. Granted, I think he has a slight drinking problem, but I can’t stop thinking about him.”</p><p>“Jessi-“</p><p>“Still talking! At this point he can tell there are tears in her eyes and he would give anything to be where she is to wipe them away.</p><p>“And I almost married this amazing guy who is clean, sophisticated and doesn’t drive me crazy! But the day before the wedding, all I wanted to do was hear the other guy’s voice. I wanted to hear <em>him</em> tell me he loves me with his Chicago accent, not a British one. So no, Nick. I’m not on a honeymoon.”</p><p>Before Nick can respond, he hears two beeps and silence, signaling, yet again, he has run out of minutes. He jumps off his bed in a haste and chaotically throws all of his clothes in his suitcase.</p><p>----</p><p>Nick gives his face two slaps before knocking on Cece’s door. He’s greeted with Nadiya’s unreadable face, before she just walks back in the apartment, leaving the door open for him.</p><p>“Cece, fat hobo is here to see Russian Monkey.” And she disappears down the hall.</p><p>He slowly steps inside and looks around for any sign of life. The couch doesn’t look like it’s been touched, but the only way he knows Jess has been sleeping on it is by her quilt neatly hanging over the back.</p><p>He hears a click behind him and turns to see Cece emerging from the double doors and closing them behind her. He tried to steal a glance to see if Jess is in there, but he couldn’t catch anything.</p><p>“What are you doing here, Nick?”</p><p>“I came to talk to Jess.”</p><p>“A phone call wouldn’t have sufficed?” She spat. He could tell by her tone, Jess probably told her he hung up on her- which isn’t <em>entirely</em> true.</p><p>“I ran out of minutes. I couldn’t call, and airports don’t have pay phones in them anymore. Why did they take those away? They’re an American treasure. Please, I need to see her. I want to explain.”</p><p>Cece stares him down for another minute, then gestures her head toward the double doors before grabbing her coat and leaving.</p><p>Nick knocks on the doors. “Jess? Jess can I come in? I want to show you something.”</p><p>She swings the doors open so fast, one barely grazes his nose. “What.”</p><p>Before he can speak, Nick realizes this is the first time in almost two years that he’s laid eyes on her. He’s seen her in photos whenever Winston or Schmidt would show him, but she’s never been close enough to touch in this long. And all he wants to do in this moment is reach out and feel her skin on his. But judging by the look on her face, he can tell he needs to take it slow.</p><p>So instead he reaches his hand in his back pocket and pulls out an old touch screen phone. The phone has to be at least five years old; anyone would be surprised that they were still sold in stores. But Nick Miller proudly holds it out to her like it’s the latest gadget on the market.</p><p>“I got a new phone. It’s got unlimited text and call, and it can even access the internet. It costs about a diamond necklace, but I figure it’s worth it.”</p><p>To anyone else, Jess seems unaffected by anything he’s saying. But Nick sees the tiniest glint in her eyes, so he keeps going.</p><p>“I heard every word. And I’m so sorry that I came between you and Ryan, but this is my promise: I will use this to call you every single day to tell you how much I love you. Even if I have nothing to say, I’ll call just to hear your voice. Because your voice is the last thing I want to hear at night and the first thing in the morning.”</p><p>The silence is agonizing. It’s only been minutes, but it feels like hours. Nick starts to believe that maybe this was a mistake, which is a shame because now he’s locked in this stupid four-year contract. Just as he feels his back begin to sweat, Jess turns back into Cece’s room, grabs her phone off the dresser and puts it up to her ear, all the while, completely ignoring Nick.</p><p>Nick is baffled until his phone starts to ring. Jess stares at him, waiting for him to answer her call.</p><p>“Nicholas, you've got a deal.”</p><p>She hangs up and jumps in his arms, making the first contact between them in almost two years. And somehow, yet not surprisingly, it feels like she never left.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>